


Young and Beautiful

by Gushaoxi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gushaoxi/pseuds/Gushaoxi
Kudos: 9





	Young and Beautiful

[I never regret what I have selected and what I have done.]

“Nagini.”

阿羽模模糊糊的睁开眼，发现自己正在一个黑色的房间内。

纯黑的房间，没有光线，是一片死寂的黑暗。

她试着扭动身躯，却发现自己失去了四肢，全身上下只有一条长长的尾巴。

她这一次是变成了....蛇？

还没等她反应过来，啪的一声，烛火被点亮了。她望过去，昏黄的烛火照出一个精致的侧脸。

“Nagini，过来。”

是一个青年男子的声音，用的却是嘶嘶的蛇语。

她顺从的游过去，立起自己的上半身，伏进青年的怀里。

“Nagini,变成人吧。”

青年冰凉的双手划过她的额头，顺着光滑漂亮的鳞片一路滑了下去。

阿羽被困在蛇的身体里，却能感受到青年手指的冰凉感。

那种轻微的战栗，透过冰凉的触感，直入心底。她感受到这具身体里的另一个意识的顺从与快乐，蛇的身体开始变化。

细碎的鳞片隐入光滑白皙的皮肤，蛇尾分叉化作修长双腿，私处的鳞片褪去，露出白嫩嫩的花朵，等待采撷。

多余的鳞片变为秀发，脸部露出人类的五官，精致美丽如同易碎的瓷器。长长的睫毛轻微的扇动着，红润的小嘴轻轻抿上，胸前盈盈缀着两颗朱果，通过周围空气的刺激敏感的立起。

阿羽浑身赤裸的站在青年面前，青年露出满意的微笑。

“好孩子，自己来。”

她依赖的看着眼前的青年，金色的竖瞳里全然是爱意。她凑近青年，小心翼翼的吻上他的唇。先是浅尝辄止的试探，舌头慢慢深了进去。她的腰上突然环上一支手臂，另一只舌头的主人开始反客为主。

她被吻的意乱情迷，竖瞳里的金芒微微放大，胸前的朱果上多了微凉的手指。

她受不住手指的挑逗，难受的嘤咛一声，整个人几乎软倒在青年怀里。衣衫完好的青年慢条斯理的吻着怀中的赤裸的女人，手指一路往下，直接探进了红色的花蕊里。

“Nagini还是这么紧。”他感受到来自小穴的抗拒，不急不缓的将手指在里面慢悠悠的探着，微凉的触感在私处蔓延，阿羽有些不舒服的扭动着身子。

“不要急，好孩子，一会就到了。”青年又慢悠悠的伸了一根手指进去，两根手指终于触碰到了柔软花穴里某个坚硬的点。阿羽浑身一颤，他意味深长的笑了，用力的按了下去。

“嗯！”阿羽难耐的呻吟出声，小嘴张开，露出尖尖的牙齿。小穴里涌出浊白的爱液，顺着腿根留到地上。青年抽出手指，拉开西服裤的拉链，硕大的肉棒弹跳出来。

“坐上来，Nagini，自己动。”他命令道，阿羽羞耻的坐在那里，有些茫然的看着青年。

“里德尔....”她喃喃，轻柔的嗓音带着天真和妩媚。青年颇有耐心的等待着阿羽的动作，一只手凑到嘴边品尝小蛇的淫液，另一只手还在揉捏着雪白的乳房。她抿抿唇，终于颤巍巍的站起身来，更多的淫水顺着腿根流下来。

她扒开自己的臀瓣，露出粉红色的穴肉，然后小心翼翼的，坐了上去。

“啊嗯……好涨………”青年的尺寸显然不是娇嫩的小穴能够承受的，但蛇精的特性却决定了她的承受力。随着她慢慢坐下，龟头一点一点挤进去，满满当当的塞满了整个花穴。里德尔的眼睛有些发红，他伸手按住阿羽的腰身，一下子挺了进去。

“啊——！”阿羽猝不及防的呻吟出声，肉棒一下子抵到了子宫口。她感受到铺天盖地的快感和痛意，忍不住张开了嘴，咬住了里德尔的脖子。

完了！阿羽浑身一颤，她的毒素自带催情效果，她这是在自讨苦吃。却无暇多想，那边的里德尔已经发狠似的动了起来，一下一下猛烈的撞击，长长的肉棒直接挤进了娇嫩的子宫口，探了个头进去。饶是这样，里德尔还有一小截露在外面，他感觉到龟头在子宫口的刺激，小穴内就像是有千万张小嘴在咬他一样，一张一缩的在邀请他更进一步。

“果然是我的小淫蛇。”他低语了一句，随即更加猛烈的抽插起来，由于姿势的关系，他干的极狠，阿羽的身体被他一下下的抛起又落下，胸部剧烈的抖动着，他一口咬了上去，换来怀中美人浑身一颤。

阿羽泄了一次，整个人无力的倚在里德尔怀里，白嫩的胸脯上朱果摩擦过刺有院徽的粗糙大衣，更加可怜的立了起来。

里德尔抱起阿羽走到床边，淫水滴滴答答的从两人交合处落下，一时间屋内只有啪啪的水声。

里德尔忽然将自己的肉棒抽出，此时的毒素已然起效，他双眼赤红，阿羽猛然失去填充，难耐的扭动身子，望向里德尔，里德尔微微一笑，将她放在床上，抬起她的一只腿，又狠狠的撞了进去，一下一下，每一下都深深戳进子宫，又不顾小穴的挽留强硬的抽出，带出来粉嫩诱人的穴肉。他的手指也不闲着，挂了一点阿羽留下来的淫水，慢条斯理的刺进她的后庭，她惊叫，双重刺激下又泄了里德尔一身。

不知道过了多久，里德尔终于射了出来，射了足足有半分钟，惹得阿羽又丢了一次。

“Nagini,后悔了吗？”

“并没有，我的主人。”

“那就再来一次吧。”


End file.
